


Anzai x reader (At Odds)

by LasciviousLemons



Category: Devils' Line (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Devil, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Oneshot, Porn With Plot, Smut, Super Smut, alternating pov, anzai x reader, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasciviousLemons/pseuds/LasciviousLemons
Summary: Sex & bloodlust were inextricably tied to one another & voices of the perverse desires that governed him roared in his head.





	Anzai x reader (At Odds)

He hated devils. He hated himself. Hated the bloodlust that dictated his life. The ever present threat of spiraling out of control, of becoming a degenerate, becoming the very thing that he was supposed to protect people from. Picking up a nail cover from the nightstand, he rolled it between his fingers. Nothing made him feel more like a monster than the fact that he couldn't even trust himself to have sex with his own woman. His eyes roamed over various other countermeasure paraphernalia, necessities for when his lust inevitably descended into violence. It looked more like a BDSM chamber than a bedroom. He sighed. There was no denying that he'd made notable progress, learning his triggers & how to take control of his impulses. For the most part, he was able to maintain his sanity, even in his transformed state. He hadn't used a sedative in weeks. But damn it all to hell if he still wasn't able to control himself when it came to the one person who mattered.

*******  
Reader POV

Fumbling with the lock & too many grocery bags, I stumbled into my apartment. I'd really gone a bit overboard. Nudging the door shut behind me, I haphazardly kicked my shoes off & quickly spun around to head to the kitchen when I suddenly collided with something or, rather, someone.  
Ricocheting back, the weight of the bags sent me off balance & I stumbled. I braced myself for certain impact, but a pair of strong arms swiftly steadied me, wrapping around my midsection & pulling me to safety.

"Anzai" I breathed with relief "Thank you."

His hands lingered at my waist for a moment before moving on to run the length of my arms, easily unburdening me of the groceries that his touch had all but caused me to forget about.

"I'm sorry. I should have met you at the store to carry these."

"It's fine!" I assured "I wasn't expecting you just yet though. I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little while until it's ready."

"If you weren't expecting me, then why was the window unlocked?" he chided, carrying the ingredients for our dinner to the kitchen & placing them on the counter.

I followed, rolling up my sleeves "It's always unlocked."

He shot me a sharp look "I don't like that."

"I know. But I want you to have somewhere that's always there for you. Somewhere you can come home to."

His eyes widened slightly before softening, an affectionate smile gracing his features. Reaching out, he gently stroked my cheek, the unmistakeable chill of his fingertips tracing along my jawline. Tilting my chin upwards, he leaned in closely.

"You could just give me a key, you know. I am capable of using the front door." he taunted in a low whisper.

To be honest, the thought had never even occurred to me. I couldn't recall a single occasion where he hadn't entered my apartment from the balcony. I huffed & punched him squarely in the chest for teasing me.

"Ahahaha! Ok, ok! I'm sorry" he laughed "But I really would feel better if you started locking the window."

I cherished these carefree moments. Despite how self-deprecating & withdrawn he could be, there was another side to Anzai. He was kind & warmhearted. When he laughed, all of his insecurities fell away, man & devil no longer at odds with one another. He deserved to laugh. He deserved to be at peace with himself.

*******

After dinner, we settled beneath the warmth of the kotatsu. Now, with nothing to distract us, the quiet intimacy we shared was impossible to ignore. Before long, we laid down, enjoying the simple comfort of being with one another. He pulled me snugly against his chest, cradling me in his arms as he nuzzled into my hair. Unable to resist, I unbuttoned the top of his shirt, slowly exposing porcelain flesh. I felt the deep rumble of his moan as I slipped a hand under the fabric. I wanted to touch him. Soon his hands began to grasp at my back, urging me onward. Accepting his encouragement, I shifted against him, moving to press my lips against the dense muscle of his pectoral. Placing light kisses along the way, I worked my way up, trailing over his clavicle & across his shoulder. Sealing my mouth over his neck, I carefully sucked, darting my tongue over sensitive skin. Leaving a final kiss behind, I looked up, gauging his response.  
Anzai rolled me beneath him & situated between my thighs. He loomed over me, brilliant red seeping into his eyes, piercing amber orbs floating in a sea of vermillion. Swiftly, he seized my mouth. I parted my lips, welcoming the taste of him as he glided his tongue over mine. My hands drifted to his waist as he began to grind against me, the salacious rhythm of his hips leaving little to the imagination. Untucking his shirt, I slid my hands underneath to caress the well-toned muscles of his abdomen. He was warm, his body temperature steadily rising. With a deep groan, he broke our kiss & hung his head. I knew that he was fighting. When he looked up again, the red in his eyes had receded into a perfect balance of half white.

"I don't know how long this will last." he panted.

I nodded.

His hand quickly slipped into my pants. I gasped as he immediately began stroking my clit, the pads of his fingers delicately sweeping over my arousal. We had never gone this far without protective equipment. I shuddered as his touch moved lower, toying with my entrance, my hips bucking desperately against his hand.

"Careful" he warned.

Letting out a low growl, he pushed inside, curling his fingers into me. He arched against me, the hardened length of his erection pressing against my thigh through the clothing that still separated us, the contact drawing labored breaths & strained groans. I writhed beneath him as his thumb manipulated my clit, his fingers still pumping steadily against my g-spot, the come hither motion beckoning my release to him. Scarlet stained his eyes, bleeding into the last bit of remaining white. We both trembled.

"Yuuki!" I cried, a final thrust of his long fingers bringing my orgasm to fruition.

& then emptiness.

The slash of sharp claws.

A flash of devilish fangs.

The sudden rush of cold from the open window.

"Anzai..."

*******  
Anzai POV

He barricaded himself in his apartment & leaned heavily against the door, the hurried clinks of his belt buckle echoing as he undid his pants. His cock throbbed & ached, begging for relief. Wrapping his hand around his shaft, he squeezed roughly, the pre-cum that dribbled from his tip providing lubrication. He groaned & panted, the urgency of the lust that consumed him far outweighing the shame that he knew he would feel later. He stroked himself heavily. Images of her face contorting with pleasure flashed behind his tightly shut eyes. Recalling the voluptuous curves of her body pressed beneath him as she quaked under his touch, he ran his unoccupied hand up his stomach. Bringing it to his lips, he lapped greedily at the wetness that still lingered on his fingers, inhaling the heady scent of her arousal. His hips bucked eagerly, thrusting into his palm, & he came hard, shuddering as he painted the floor with his semen.  
Just when he thought it was over, the unmistakeable taste of blood hit his tongue.  
He yanked his hand away from his mouth, examining himself. There, embedded beneath his claws. He must have scratched her in the haste of his departure.

_Ba-thump._

His pulse pounded in his ears.

_Ba-thump._

His veins burned with desire.

_Ba-thump._

He was awash in a tidal wave of crimson.

 _Blood._  
**_Blood._**  
**_BLOOD._**  
**_HER BLOOD._**

____

____

His cock twitched back to life. Bestial grunts & groans resounded as he ravaged himself again & again, plummeting into depravity.

He hated himself.

*******  
Reader POV

Several days had passed since I'd seen Anzai. I knew that he was avoiding me, more than likely locked away, subjecting himself to his own unrelenting castigations. Deciding that he needed a reprieve, I took it upon myself to pay him a visit.

"Anzai. It's me." I called, giving a few gentle raps on the door.

It opened just enough for despondent eyes to fall on me.

"Can I come in?"

He stepped back, opening the door the rest of the way & allowing me to enter.  
The small apartment he stayed in was dark & sparse, only housing the absolute necessities. It suited his needs perfectly but he always seemed somewhat self-conscious about having company.  
We sat next to each other on the bed, an uncomfortable silence hanging in the air.

"I'm sorry" we both blurted out in unison.

Anzai furrowed his brow "What do you have to apologize for?"

"Well, I--"

"The only thing you should be sorry about is trusting a monster like me." he interrupted. "I know that I hurt you..."

"Do you want to see?"

The surprise at my unexpected question was clear on his face. He gave a small but resolute nod.  
  
Standing up, I unbuttoned my pants & slid them down, stepping out of them to stand in front of him. Lifting my leg, I planted my foot on the edge of the mattress, exposing my inner thigh. Over the past few days, the scratches had already healed, a subtle discoloration the only indication that anything deeper had ever been present. Fingertips glided over my flesh, aligning with the faint streaks that lingered.

"I'm so sorry."

Dark circles dimmed the cobalt blue of his eyes as he looked up at me, the troubled waver of his gaze obscured by errant locks of raven hair.

"I forgive you. I'll always be here to forgive you for the things you can't forgive yourself."

Wrapping his arms around me, he buried his face into my hips as he hugged me tightly. I combed my fingers through his hair, stroking gently.

"You're not a monster." I repositioned, settling myself in his lap, a knee on either side as I straddled him. "You're a devil, but never a monster."

Cool hands caressed my bare legs, kneading & massaging as they worked their way higher. Reaching around to grasp my backside, he pulled me closer, the growing bulge of his crotch rubbing against me as he shifted, seeking friction. His touch traversed my body, slipping under my shirt & wandering up my back to clutch me firmly against him. He tilted his head back, the seductive parting of his lips calling me to him. I brushed my mouth teasingly over his, pulling back as he gave pursuit & then leaning into him once he'd found me. Slow & soft, gentle but determined, Anzai kissed me the way he wished he could make love to me. & although the red had started to seep in, tranquil blue giving way to luminous gold, the tenderness of his embrace never faltered.

"Look how far we've come" I breathed, resting my forehead against his.

"It's not enough." he growled.

"We'll get there. Together."

Those fiendish eyes still conveyed such emotion, the anger & pained skepticism fading, replaced by an apologetic acceptance.

"So.. do you want to finish what we started?" I smirked.

"Yes" he answered quickly, immediately standing & lifting me with him.

I let out a startled yelp at his enthusiastic response, spilling into a fit of lighthearted laughter as he carried me across the room.  
  
We'd installed several types of restraints in his bedroom, allowing for a wider variety of positions. It had all been very intimidating in the beginning, but had since become common practice. He stopped in front of the set that was designed for him to be on his knees. These particular restraints took longer to put on than some of the others, but we both enjoyed the shift in dynamic that they afforded.  
Relinquishing me from his arms, we stood in front of each other. Leaning in, Anzai took my mouth in a reverent kiss, the last one we would share for the time being. Picking up the heavy wire mask, I positioned it over his face, leaning against him as I secured it in place. I trailed my fingers over the bars. An abject smile tugged at his lips, sad but beautiful, a single beauty mark dancing on a stage of ivory. Lifting the hem of his shirt, I pulled it over his head, revealing the athletic build hidden beneath. Reciprocating, he meticulously removed my top & unfastened my bra. His fingers, now growing warmer, brushed against my skin as he worked, appreciating the sensation while he still could. He cupped my breasts, rolling them in his palms as I tugged at his pants, unbuttoning them & letting them slide down his legs. When I hooked my fingers into the waistband of his underwear, he shuddered. I paused, giving him time to collect himself, until he gave a slight nod that told me it was safe to continue. When I reached for the nail protectors, he stopped me.

"Not yet" he whispered, the unyielding determination of his gaze letting me know that he was still in control.

His hands fell to my hips, sliding beneath the thin fabric of my panties. Pushing them down, he ran his palms along the length of my legs & back up again, pulling me closer once he'd made his way back to my waist. He groaned deeply as our bodies united & strong arms coiled around me, caging me against him roughly.

"Anzai?" I queried, unable to see his face. Unable to see whether or not telltale fangs had revealed themselves.

"I'm here" his low voice rumbled, reassuring me.

His body was on fire, the usual chill long since replaced by the all consuming heat of his lust. Covetous hands roamed, mapping out the contours of my body. The steady swell of his mounting desire had become apparent as he pushed against me, his now rigid member nudging between my thighs enticingly. I grasped at his muscular back, my arousal getting the better of me as I parted my legs, slowly rubbing myself along his length.

"Unngghhh!"

Anzai growled, a strangled cacophony of pleasure & anguish, & abruptly shoved me away. Doubled over, he panted heavily, grappling with the tremors of his quickly deteriorating willpower.

"I-I didn't mean to push you.. I'm sorry."

He shook his head, disregarding my apology "Don't be."

When he looked up, large predatory fangs glinted behind the metal bars of the mask he wore. The sharp points of his nails grazed against my skin, hands still resting on my shoulders, keeping me at arm's distance.

"Do you want the restraints?" I asked, despite already knowing the answer.

He nodded.

Standing with his back against the wall, he dropped to his knees, legs slightly spread, hands behind his back. I kneeled beside him, securing his hands first. Normally he would have been wearing nail covers, guarding against any scratches to me or himself, but it was too late for that now. Fastening the leather cuffs around his wrists, I gave the chain that tethered him to the wall a firm tug, ensuring that it was secure. This style of restraint allowed him more freedom to lean forward or back as compared to having his wrists or torso bound directly to the wall. It also permitted the uninhibited use of his hips. It wasn't something that we'd been able to use in the beginning due to the increased range of motion, but, now that he had better impulse control, we both felt comfortable with it. The shackles that fettered his ankles were extremely short, restricting his ability to stand or otherwise reposition, effectively hobbling him. The final element was a metal bar with leather bands on either end, used to render his legs immobile. Further insurance against any sudden or dramatic movements. Looping the straps just above his knees, I guided his legs the appropriate distance apart, brushing my fingers against his thighs as I worked.  
Preparations complete, I situated in front of him. Moving closer, I ghosted my lips over his neck, pressing my breasts against his chest as I leaned in. My hands glided down his stomach, fingertips following the outline of his abdomen as I moved lower, stopping to trace languid lines over the delicate skin of his pelvis. He moaned & his hips jolted forward. My teeth nipped at his neck as I wrapped a hand around him. Stroking slowly, I appreciated the girth that would soon satisfy the hunger of my own sexual appetites &, as much as I ached to feel the splendid stretch of him filling me, I couldn't resist the opportunity to have my way with him. Bending down, I took him in my mouth.  
Wrapping my lips around him, I swirled my tongue over his head, savoring the slightly sweet taste. I enveloped him in the wet warmth of my mouth, relishing the aroused twitch of his stiffened manhood as I slowly drew him deeper. He fell back against the wall, pushing his hips forward until his tip met with the back of my throat. I moaned, letting the vibrations of my voice ripple over him before pulling back & then drawing him in again, now licking & sucking in earnest. The sound of chains rattling redirected my attention & I released him from the vacuum of my mouth with a definitive _pop_. Anzai jerked violently against his restraints, snarling, ragged pants & grunts falling from him as the devil within took hold. Reaching out, I cupped his face with my hand, the wires of his mask preventing my touch from reaching him. Fiendish eyes blazed, hungry & wild.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Please." his husky voice answered.

Turning around, I lowered myself down on all fours. I quivered with anticipation as I positioned myself in front of him. Compelled by the impatient yearning that had long been present, I reached back between my legs & guided him to my entrance.

*******  
Anzai POV

His consciousness wavered unsteadily. Sex & bloodlust were inextricably tied to one another & voices of the perverse desires that governed him roared in his head. He wanted to fuck her; repeatedly & without mercy. He wanted to sink his teeth into her supple flesh & drink; drink until he drained her & fuck until he filled her. The thought of it excited him & sickened him simultaneously. He moaned as she pushed her hips back, slowly coaxing him into the tight wetness that would inevitably drive him to the very edge of his sanity.

"Yuukii" she cooed, irresistibly drawing out the syllables of his name.

He gave a hard thrust & she gasped, throwing her head back & bearing down on him, asking for more. How would he ever be able to control himself when she took him so well?

*******  
Reader POV

Anzai penetrated me aggressively, immediately delving deep. His tempo was fast & hard, rough & frenzied. I spread my knees farther apart & shifted my weight back, steadying myself as he pounded into me. There was a reason he'd chosen these restraints. They gave him the freedom to fuck me like the devil he was & I reveled in it. The primal brutality of his untamed desire was exhilarating. To be lusted after in such an intense & fundamental way was incredibly erotic. The cries of my ecstasy sounded distant, the consciousness of the world around me slipping away as the relentless thrusting of his hips overwhelmed me, catapulting me toward release. I slipped my hand between my legs, frantically fingering the swollen bud of my clit. Leather groaned & chains creaked, struggling to contain the strength that rebelled against them. Anzai leaned forward, throwing all of his weight into a final thrust, the force of it pushing both of us past our limits. My euphoric shouts overlapped with the deep bellow of his animalistic growl, the heat of his release filling me as my walls contracted, wresting every last drop from within him.  
We both crumpled, Anzai folding over on top of me in satisfied exhaustion, arms stretched behind him as he dangled limply at the end of his retrains. The hard metal of his mask dug into my back as he rested his head against me, his tongue snaking between the bars to dab delicately at the thin sheen of sweat that clung to my skin. We stayed that way for some time, the sound of our heavy breathes the only exchange between us.  
When I felt the pressure of Anzai's weight leave, I sat up & turned to face him. Peaceful blue stared back at me. I quickly removed his mask & stole his lips, sweeping my tongue over his bottom lip, seeking access. He obliged, opening his mouth to me & returning my kiss with a sensual gentleness, as if to rival the savagery from mere moments ago.

"Easy.." he chuckled softly when I pulled away "Otherwise I'll have to have you again."

I raised an eyebrow, the provocative tone of his voice giving me reason to consider.

*******  
Anzai POV

Waiting patiently to be released from his restraints, he couldn't help but notice how much faster she'd gotten, manipulating the clasps & buckles with practiced hands, well versed in her execution. He hated that she needed to be. He rolled his shoulders, relieving the stiffness that had settled between them. Watching as she dressed, he thought how amazing she was. How was it that she was able to so readily accept everything about him when even he himself couldn't? He thought how he wanted to prove that the faith she had in him wasn't in vain. He would find a way to master the devil inside him, no matter what.


End file.
